


Unsuccessful Success

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: The aftermath of a training session gone wrong.





	Unsuccessful Success

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I LOVE SHIDGANCE VERY MUCH AND THEY ASKED FOR PLANCE OR SHANCE AND I WAS LIKE "WHY NOT BOTH" L O O K, THEY WOULD ALL BE SO GOOD FOR EACH OTHER I CRY

“Shut up, I am a delight!” Lance began to fume. He paced back and forth in front of his two partners. They’d been training, of course they had been training. Lance’s tantrums always started with training. Pidge or Shiro weren’t quite sure how it all went down. One second Lance had shot the training Gladiator, the next he had been decked by Keith. Unintentionally, Shiro and Pidge had assumed, but Lance thought otherwise. Hunk had to pull Lance back from pouncing on Keith then and there and causing a scene. It was something Shiro was trying to work on with Lance, and as Pidge called it, it was a perpetual work in progress, its fruition only seeing the light of day when Hell freezes over. Shiro would glare at Pidge to get her to shut up. _I only speak the truth_ , she would say, before high-tailing it out. 

Pidge shrugged her shoulders, while Shiro sat there, trying not to fuel the fire. “Well, I mean, you’re obviously a delight to me and Shiro, we’re dating you for a reason.” That shut him up immediately, Pidge raised a finger, displaying she was not done quite yet. “But, and hear me out, but you can be kind of an ass.” Lance frowned. “And aggressive.” Lance glared. “And you—” Shiro put a hand in front of Pidge’s mouth, stopping her before she could bring them back to square one.

“What Pidge _means_ ,” the soggy feeling he felt on his hand meant, and he could only assume, Pidge had resigned from her struggle against Shiro, “is that you act before you think… a bit defensively and aggressively.”

Lance sighed, running a hand down his face. He crossed his arms, and he looked tired, He probably was too. He tended to get tired after he blew up, then he would crawl his way to Shiro or Pidge and just cling. “I know, I know. I might’ve… over-reacted a bit.”

Pidge pulled Shiro hand down, seeing weakness in his strength and taking the opportunity to talk back. “ _A bit?_ ” Lance gave her a look, and she slowly pulled Shiro’s hand back over her mouth. She gestured to Lance to continue.

“And I know you’ve been helping me.” Lance rolled his head, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t really want to look Shiro in the eyes. “And I know we’d been making progress and the two months of progress I blew in two minutes.”

Shiro frowned, but not in a disappointed manner. He removed his hand from Pidge’s mouth and gestured for Lance to come sit down, making space so he could sit between the two of them. Lance rubbed his elbow, but made is way over, albeit a bit reluctantly. Shiro gently placed a hand atop of Lance’s head, while Pidge laid down her head down on his lap, looking up to him. “You didn’t blow it. You still made progress, and it’s okay to slip sometimes. Remember how you said it was okay for me to feel fear and open up? How I _wasn’t_ a failure as a leader to open up and show emotions?” Lance nodded. “You aren’t a failure either. 11 years of emotional baggage can’t be undone in two months.” Lance bit his bottom lip.

“He’s right, took me years to get over my emotional problems. I’m still having trouble getting over it now you know? But you let me lean on you for support, even if I screwed up, I’d still have you. You still have us.” Pidge patted Lance’s cheek lovingly. “And you have Coran, Hunk, Allura and Keith too. Now take you time, then go apologize to him. He’s probably gonna be in the training room knowing him.”

Lance took a deep breath. “Give me like, ten minutes, okay?” 

Shiro kissed his cheek. “Take as long as you need.”

“But like, by the end of the day. I don’t think Keith would wait a year for you.” Pidge pipped up. Shiro groaned, but she had elicited a snort from Lance, so her mission was a success. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://www.saltwaterdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
